1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge assembly and, particularly, to a hinge assembly for a flat display monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the widespread use and the variety of computers available, display devices, configured for such a variety of computers also come in a wide range of sizes, shapes, and weight. In general, a typical cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor includes a display panel for displaying an image, a vacuum tube coupled to the rear of the display panel, and an electron gun coupled to the rear of the vacuum tube. This configuration is a huge factor in limiting the total volume and final weight of the CRT monitor. In addition to the problem mentioned above, the CRT monitor carries a huge problem in that a user is easily fatigued when looking at the CRT monitor over long hours due to its low image quality. It is this problem alone that many people have recently switched into using a flat screen display monitor, e.g., Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor, from the conventional CRT monitors. Such flat display monitors generally offer the advantages of a greatly reduced size and weight properties including the ability to produce a high image quality. Furthermore, flat screen display monitors may help to overcome space limitations through folding over (such as with a laptop computer) or rotating (such as with a desktop monitor) so as to facilitate adjustment of the position thereof relative to the user.
The rotating or folding-over functions of the flat display monitor are realized with a hinge assembly. For example, a hinge assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0083554. The hinge assemble includes an L-shaped fixed seat, a pivotal axle, and multiple oiled washers. The fixed seat has a retaining hole defined thereof. The pivotal axle is pivotally connected with the fixed seat. The pivotal axle has a retaining shoulder formed at a middle portion thereof, a connecting end portion integrally formed at a first end of the retaining shoulder, and a fixing end portion integrally formed at a second end of the retaining shoulder. The connecting end portion of the pivotal axle is extended through a retaining hole of the fixed seat along with multiple oiled washers, and then fastened by a fastening piece. The hinge assembly may realize a maximum inclination angle of the flat display monitor so that the LCD shall not over fold, over shifting a center of gravity, causing the LCD to fall over. However, in use, it is needed to use great efforts to rotate the hinge assembly, since a greater force is exerted thereon. Therefore, the flat display monitor is highly damaged prone. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to operate the hinge assembly.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.